irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary
Zachary is '''The Odd Devil '''of Season Two. He is played by Mrodd. On the Show In The Skydivers, Zach started off scared, but quickly aligned him self with Spenny. Just before the challenge, he invited Webby, into the alliance, who accepted. During the Challange Zach was extremely scared, his fear being heights. BUT he knew Chimmy would be watching and he had to impress her, so he jumped yelling, "Chimmy!" Shortly after the Challenge, Webby pulled him aside and told him that Isac and Boomer want to join the alliance, Zach then said they could join. The challenge ending in a tie was broken by a guessing game, where Zach cheered Boomer on. Boomer then won, but Zach was pulled aside by Blain, who asked him to join His alliance, Zach said no. Zach was seen near the end of the show talking to a hidden person. In Escalade de la Tour Eiffel, Zach got very queasy on the plane and decided to take a nap. When the plane landed, and Zach Choice to take part in the challenge, in Paris. The challenge, proved to be difficult when it involved climbing the Eiffel tower. Zach had issues gaining momentum, and when he finally did, a falling Hershell knocked him down. Losing that much space, the other team won, and Zach let his team down. When it came to the vote, Boomer wanted Lindsay gone, but Zach felt pity and voted Blain. Zach was in the bottom 4 along side his alliance member Webby. He thought he should have gone home, but Lindsay ended up leaving. In Valley of the Puzzles, Zach slept till the challenge started, and was chosen to do the puzzle with Webby and a few others for his team. While waiting to do the puzzle they had a large discussion on who to vote, during this time, Zach told Webby certain people wanted him gone. After that, he and Webby Debated on who to eliminate, Webby wanted Giratin but Zach explained it would idiotic to kick him out. Spenny's name was mentioned but he was their leader and they said no. Then they went after Blain, but Boomer threw the challenge and Zach knew Boomer would go home, but to make a point he voted for Blain. In Hundred Meter Dog Dash, on the plane, Zach talked with his friends, and agreed to work as a team. He made some harsh Confessions against Blain. Late the Plane landed, and they were in Russia. Zach put on his coat. The challenge was to drag a crate to a finish line. Zach did his best to keep up with Spenny, who seemed to think he had to prove something. He managed to keep up with Webby, and he encouraged his team the best he could. Giratin, was tired and stayed on the crate the whole time. It was close for a long time but Isaac and Giratin dragged his team be hide. Near the end of the race, Giratin kicked some of the merchandise off the crate, but it was too late. His team lost again. Zach spent the time before the vote trying to get people to vote for Blain, but failed. When the vote came, Giratin went home and Zach was in the bottom 3. In I Barely Survived a Japanese Game Show, on the Plane Zach and his team celebrated their win, Zach later talked with Webby. After some of his team mates drank some pop, and Zach mentioned how he hated it. After the Plane landed. They were in Japan! Chris started the 3 part challenge. Zach Cheered for Isaac as he competed in the first part. (Isaac lost.) Zach was debating on going into the second challenge but Spenny did before him. During the Second Challenge Zach cheered for Spenny and told him to be careful. (Spenny Won.) Zach was positive he was going to do the third challenge, but Blain some how managed to do it instead, Zach cheered a little for him but not much. (Blain won.) Zach's team won, and they once again celebrated. Zach was slightly upset, and mentioned how there was still a pain in his side he had to deal with. In On a Drama Filled Day, when Zach woke he greeted Webby, and joined in their celebration. He dreamed that the 5 of them would make it to the final 5. Spenny, Killed the ream by whispering- Vote Webby if we lose. Those words made Zach very mad. Zach told Webby as they were getting off the plane. He begged him not to tell them he told him. Webby then agreed to vote with Zach, confirming their long time alliance and friendship. When every one was off the plane, many people ate scones, Zach knowing there is a lot of water in England decided not to eat. In case the challenge was swimming. Chris then announced he needed a volunteer for the first challenge, Spenny volunteered and had to jump the Big Ben. ( Zach was glad he did not have to.) Zach cheered for Spenny, but Spenny lost. Spenny then ran off, and Andrea followed. Zach started running after them but got lost. He missed the whole second part of the challenge, and returned, to see Spenny was back, and Blain had won. The third challenge was to make tea. Webby went up and failed to make it. So did her openent and Zach went up next. Zach made it perfectly ( Or so he likes to think) But was to slow, and Andrea won. His team lost and Zach knew the next while would be Chaos. Zach spent the time before the elimination talking to Isaac, begging him to vote for Spenny. He also made a new friendship with Blain. Blain assured him he would vote for Spenny. Zach then ran to tell Webby that they had the votes and that blain would vote with them- Webby misheard this and thought Zach said vote for Blain. During the elimination, Zac was called first. The bottom 2 were Spenny and Webby. Zach was confident Spenny was gone, when Chris said one of you gained 1 vote. Sadly, Webby was sent packing. (His new found friend ships having betrayed him, and Webby mishearing him.) Zach immediately knew he was next. In The Drama of the Mountain, Zach woke and made several harsh comments towards his team mates, but mostly towards Spenny. He than went into the confessional and made more comments about them. After their plane landed and Zach was all over the other team, trying to get an alliance for after the merge. Zach managed to Get Christian, Aliison and Hershell. But he paid no attention to the challenge. (Blain and Isaac both lost.) So Zach had to do nothing in the challenge. After Blain assured Zach, he would vote with him against Spenny, Zach was still unsure that Spenny would leave. At the elimination, Zach's thoughts were right, when he was voted out. Zach left saying sorry to Webby. Spenny then pushed Zachary down before he could leave. Audition *Camera Flickers on* Hi, my names Zach, and I live in Quebec.... Sadly I live in the middle of NOWHERE! So my life is pretty plain, I would love to go on your show, I'm slightly random and tend to scare people, I think that would make me one of the least liked people there, * Frowns* But I can change that can;t I!? I will be liked.... I hope..... *The camera shuts off* Trivia *Zach votes so far have always been the only vote, on the person in the episode. *Zach's first three votes were for Blain. Category:Characters